Carrying Hope
by Prime627
Summary: Arcee is raped by Megatron, and is planned to be his queen, but Optimus has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this come in as a message:** _ **I had another idea. Arcee/Megatron (Prime Universe) M rated, Megatron decides to capture Arcee figuring she's the heart of the team and decides to turn her into a Decepticon and his queen. Maybe sparklings also?**_ **This is one I'm working on that can come to me in a couple hours, maybe more if I lag a bit or decide to sleep on it. The request was from the one who brought you** **Captured Until Further Notice** **. In case I sleep on this, I started typing the second of June.**

Megatron tapped his claws on his throne, propping his helm up in the other servo. He sighed as he looked over at Soundwave.

He needed an heir. None of the mechs could give him one, and Airachnid was in stasis. He didn't exactly want to get her out of it long enough for her to carry a sparkling. He didn't like her that much.

He sighed loud enough for Soundwave to hear, not doubting for a second he didn't hear it the first time.

Soundwave looked back at him and tipped his helm in a question. Megatron shrugged. "I need an heir..."

The spy nodded his helm once, then turned back to the computers, tapping several commands in as if he hadn't even heard what the warlord said, and Megatron would have doubted that he did had he not have nodded.

Then there was a reading and a high-pitched ping as Soundwave's taping slowed.

"An Autobot has left the base?"

Soundwave lifted two digits.

"Two?"

A slight nod.

"Who?"

" _Optimus, wait up! Come on, you now I'm not as fast as you!_ "

"Arcee and Optimus..." Megatron leaned back and smirked. "Soundwave, prepare a GroundBridge. I think I need to visit my...old friends..."

Soundwave prepared the GroundBridge as directed with no comment. He looked over at the warlord to make sure that he had gotten through the Bridge before he closed it. Then he went back to his typing.

 **ooo**

Arcee was chasing Optimus. It was supposed to be a battle strategy, to be able to predict where the Decepticon was going, but it was becoming a game. Optimus taunted her. Though she was lighter on her pedes, he was slightly faster and he had an idea about her and where she wanted to go. She favored the right side, and if she ever had the chance, she hurried towards the left. Optimus would always hurry out of her grip. She wasn't growing frustrated until the Prime pinned her down and he kept her there, even when she shrieked for him to get up.

That was when the GroundBridge opened and Megatron knocked the Prime off her. Arcee kicked sand up into his optics as he bent down to get her, but he shuttered his optics closed and wrapped a single servo around her hips. Then he walked calmly through the GroundBridge. Arcee looked back and saw Optimus was struggling to regain his footing, his optics flickering and his face dripping Energon.

Arcee cried out for him, reaching, but she was soon on the Nemesis, and her mate was quickly left behind. The Bridge closed and Arcee's optics did the same.

Megatron dropped her on the berth and pinned her down, not unlike the way Optimus had back in the desert, only Optimus had done it in a warm way. Megatron wanted...something.

"I finally have you right where I want you," he growled. "And don't you worry. You'll be my Queen, isn't that a promotion from whatever place Optimus held you?"

She was quiet, her optics burning blue fire. Megatron was quickly angered.

"Listen, you...you can either be my Queen, or another pleasurebot. All you have to do is play nice!"

Still, she remained silent. Optimus hadn't taught her an ounce of humility.

He slapped her. Hard. Her helm twisted so far to the right so fast her neck snapped and Megatron wondered for a moment if he broke it, but she slowly curled in on herself and buried her face into the berth to muffle her sobs. She hadn't been hit before? Well, she was about to get used to it. Megatron grabbed her face again and threw her off the berth. She hit the wall and she fell on her back, her optics dulling with pain, but she barely made a single sound. Her mouth was open, but no screams came.

Megatron preferred when his prey screamed. He got up and gathered her into one servo, then his panel slid back. She started to whimper and he smirked. His spike was as long as she was. He ripped her panel off. She wouldn't need it.

"No, Megatron, please..."

"I like it when my prey screams, and I know how to make you shriek."

Arcee looked down again and felt sick. His spike was massive in every way. Transfluid beaded on his tip and then trickled down its length, making the purple and silver metal shiny. _That_ was going to work its way _into_ her. She shuddered, but her valve produced lubricant and tingled in excitement. Her valve wanted to be impaled, but Arcee didn't!

Megatron thrusted his hips forward. There was the audible sound of something ripping, and then there was pain. Arcee wailed.

"You were untouched? What was Optimus doing with you?" He thrusted faster, making her scream. Energon and her lubricant was leaking down his spike. He loved the feeling of it.

"GET OUT!"

"I'm sorry, but you're just...so good," he grunted, feeling his overload coming. When he released his coding in her, it must have burned or something, because she howled and clawed at his servo. He pulled out and dropped her.

She sobbed as he left. She reached between her legs and touched her aching valve, tears rolling down her cheeks at the intense pain. Then her body shut down to go about healing her.

 **ooo**

Arcee laid in Megatron's berth, staring down at her belly. It was rounded, and every so often, the sparkling inside would move and her belly would betray it. She didn't want to touch it, but she imagined smoothing a servo over her belly to soothe the restless sparkling inside. If she was not soothed, it would not be soothed.

Megatron was glaring at her. She had not moved in days except to drink and roll over, back when she could roll over. Now she was far more comfortable on her back. He walked to her and checked her belly. The sparkling was coming along well. "It would be calmer if you touched it."

She glared at him. She was a tough femme. She had been through worse, so she liked to think. She hadn't exactly been carrying before...and she hadn't interfaced with anyone before...

Megatron snorted and he walked away. "You're just like the other femme, always whining and moaning, only you're complaining internally..."

Megatron had another queen? Well, sucks to be him then, doesn't it. Once the laughter hit her vocals, it became a sigh. The sparkling curled up inside her and she longed for a knife to just cut it out of her and leave it to lie on the berth while she made her escape...

"I still think you should try and enjoy yourself here, Arcee... You might find that you actually like it here."

She glared at his back until the door shut behind him. Then she scrabbled to a sitting position and swiped the scanner off the nightstand. She scanned her belly and waited for the image to pop up.

"Please be a mech, please be a mech, please be a mech." She could kill a mech. It would look exactly like Megatron, she figured.

But when the scan came up...her spark warmed.

 _Femme. 14 Earth-pounds, winglets. Armor color: Blue._

She touched her belly for the first time, feeling the sparkling relax inside her. She sighed and laid her helm back, dropping the scan beside her, but in reach in case she wanted to see her daughter again. She looked down at her belly, stroking it. "Cliffjumper always wanted a femme, you know?"

At her voice, the sparkling stilled completely. All it had heard for the first several weeks of its life was Megatron yelling, Megatron demanding, Megatron mocking, Megatron ranting, Megatron yelling again...Arcee's soft voice was a nice change. The sparkling reached out, searching for this soft voice's source, and it touched the walls surrounding it. She pushed against the barrier, wanting out, but she stopped when a dark shadow settled over her and vaguely, she could make out the shape of...what she had used to touch, only this one was much bigger.

"I feel you, little one...I feel you." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she rubbed her belly more. "I love you, little one...Primus, I love you so much..."

 **ooo**

Arcee woke in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke. The sparkling was instantly alert and squirming around, sensing her carrier's fear.

"'Nade in the Decepti-hole!"

She recognized that voice! "Wheeljack!"

"Aye! Prime! She's in here!" The door was blown off the hinges by another "'nade in the Decepti-hole!". She cried in delight when she saw Optimus run in and grab her.

"Oh, Arcee...your stomach..."

"It's a femme," she cried, grabbing his face.

"I cannot believe Megatron...did this..." His optics hardened and he ran out of the room with her. He was trembling in range and his armor was darkening. Nemesis was searching to take control.

"Optimus, calm down," she begged.

"I cannot-"

"CALM DOWN NOW, OPTIMUS!" The digits on her belly were turning into claws and the sparkling was squirming away in fear.

Optimus grunted an apology and handed her off to Ratchet as soon as they were safely in base. "Remove it," Nemesis growled. Optimus was no longer in control.

"Optimus, I do no-"

"I am not _Optimus_. I am _Nemesis_. Now _remove the sparkling, now!_ "

"Optimus wouldn't want that," Ratchet insisted. He laid Arcee down on a medberth and pressed gentle digits on her belly. The sparkling settled almost immediately.

"Frag what Optimus wants!" Dark red optics glared down at the belly. "He has always been weak...I make him stronger, I give him a spinal strut, but still, he is _so_ weak, it _sickens me to the core!_ "

And he raised his claws, almost bringing them down on her belly to remove the sparkling by servo, but Ratchet caught his wrist and turned it so far so fast, it broke. Nemesis didn't even blink.

"You are a lot faster than I remember, _lap dog_ ," he snarled and he twisted his wrist back into place. The Matrix healed the wound, not knowing the difference between Optimus and Nemesis. He wiggled his claws. "How long until the scum is dropped?"

"A few days, hours at the least. It's a healthy little femme that looks just like Arcee, only bulkier and tougher." Ratchet showed him the scan. "Isn't she pretty, _Optimus_?"

Nemesis slowly turned red optics to the scan and they softened to blue. Optimus was scrabbling for control again, and so far he was winning. Optimus answered in a soft voice. "She is beautiful..." He dropped to his knees beside Arcee and slowly touched her belly. The sparkling went still under his servo. "I do not know if you hear me, little one, but my name is Optimus Prime, and I..." Optimus forced himself to tell a lie, just a small, itsy-bitsy lie. "And I am your daddy."

Arcee smiled and tears rolled down her face again as she held her belly. "He is..."

The sparkling focused on this new mech, as soft spoken as her carrier. She loved him immediately and she reached out to touch his servo as well, finding she could feel only the walls around her. She paddled her pedes in frustration.

Optimus smiled at Arcee, a tear working to escape his optic. The Matrix connected with the sparkling and the little one went still again, learning what her carrier looked like, what she _felt_ like...what the mech that called himself her sire looked like, what he felt like, what he symbolized. She loved them both with an indescribable love it blew Optimus away when the Matrix shared it with him.

"She loves us...but love is hardly the word. She...adores, admires, respects...us...so much, that it could easily fuel her for eons, even when its dark, scary, and cold and she cannot find the light, when all hope seems lost and..." He smiled and pressed his forehelm to Arcee's belly. "I know what her name is..."

Arcee smiled, her optics dimming from exhaustion. "Mm...?"

"Her name is Hope."

 **Tadaaaaah! I thought I was gonna cry during this last part! :') Alright. So, now that** _ **this**_ **is done, anyone else have anything I can get started on** _ **right now**_ **? Data restarts in seven hours, but I can type, so the fic someone wanted me to look up is going to have to wait until tomorrow since I literally have 23 MGBs left XD I'm making those little buggers count, fraggit!**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Alternate ending. What if Hope wasn't a femme? What if Primus decided that Arcee's first child should be a mech? honestly, I didn't know what would happen if I just made the sparkling a mech. I mean, who would stop her from killing the baby? But now I think I know what will happen. Let's just see if I can pull this off...**

"I still think you should try and enjoy yourself here, Arcee... You might find that you actually like it here."

She glared at his back until the door shut behind him. Then she scrabbled to a sitting position and swiped the scanner off the nightstand. She scanned her belly and waited for the image to pop up.

"Please be a mech, please be a mech, please be a mech." She could kill a mech. It would look exactly like Megatron, she figured.

And then the scan came up. It was, in fact a mech.

 _Mech. 14 Earth pounds. Silver armor._

Exactly like Megatron, she thought and she looked around. Nothing sharp here. She got to her pedes slowly and walked slowly down the halls, dodging the Vehicons. But when she got close to the MedBay, she saw Megatron and Knock Out. She scrambled to find an unlocked door, and when she did, she ran inside.

It was empty. The room hadn't been touched or looked at for eons, it seemed. When Arcee took a step, she left a pedeprint in the dust on the floor. She found what she was looking for under the berth.

A box.

A box of knives. She dumped them onto the floor and scrambled through them. Long knives, short ones, daggers, a sword...and then she found one that looked like it could do the job. The blade was covered in dried Energon as if it had already done this job. She held her breath as she pressed the blade against her belly...and she cut the thing out.

The silver mechling spilled out onto the floor, coughing and sneezing while the Energon on it picked up dust. Arcee stared at it for a long time before she dropped the blade.

Unknowingly to her, this room's walls had seen this happen eons before to a femme named Silence, who cut the twins Dreadwing and Skyquake out of her body. She would have left them to die on her floor, die from the cold since they were already close to their due date and could survive on their own. But she couldn't. Like Arcee, she had fallen in love with the little mechling.

She slowly reached out to touch the sparkling, feeling it already lose body heat. She bundled it into her arms and she looked him over.

Yes, he was like Megatron, but there was blue streaks on him that certainly came from her, and his blue optics were ringed with purple, definitly from her. She smiled down at the little thing and she touched its helm, stroking it. The sparkling closed its optics. He didn't cry once. She loved him more.

 **ooo**

Arcee woke in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke. The sparkling was instantly alert and squirming around, sensing her carrier's fear.

"'Nade in the Decepti-hole!"

She recognized that voice! "Wheeljack!"

"Aye! Prime! She's in here!" The door was blown off the hinges by another "'nade in the Decepti-hole!". She cried in delight when she saw Optimus run in and grab her and the sparkling.

"Arcee, the sparkling..."

"It's mine and Megatron's," she explained.

Optimus' optics darkened and he snarled, turning towards the door with her in his arms. The other Autobots backed away and gave him plenty of room for him to run into the hallway and through the GroundBridge. He dropped Arcee and the sparkling into Ratchet's arms. "Take...them," he growled. Nemesis was thrilled, fighting to take control of his brother's body. Him coming to the surface provoked a physical change in Optimus, making his optics darken and his digits become claws while his armor faded to black and purple.

"Optimus, calm down... It's a healthy little mechling."

" _Optimus isn't here!_ " Nemesis snarled as he walked over to the sparkling, snatching it away from Arcee. "I'll kill it myself..." He raised his claws to slash the mechling's belly open and...

The mechling mewed. It should be crying from the way it was held: one massive servo clamped down around his helm holding it twenty feet or so off the floor while the other prepared to do a Starscream maneuver...

Nemesis staggered back, tucking the sparkling to his chest. "You are...so brave..." He gave the sparkling back to Arcee. "Like your carrier..."

The mechling watched Optimus take control of his body and purred when the Prime stroked his helm gently.

Arcee watched him. "He's Megatron's, but he can be yours."

Optimus gave a small nod and he sighed, lifting the mechling. He squealed in delight. "Hello, little one..." He cradled the sparkling in his arms, smiling down at him. "Hello, child."

Arcee watched the mech and the sparkling, smiling as she fell asleep slowly, and she began to dream of her child, thankful that she hadn't killed him when she had the chance.


	3. Epilogue: Hope Meets Sire

Optimus held Arcee close, touching her cheek. The bruises were healing, all evidence of her time with Megatron was fading away, but not from her memory. He wished he could pluck those foul memories out of her helm and make her the femme he once knew.

She smiled up at him. "What are you looking at, Optimus?"

He smiled a little back, resting his forehelm on hers. "You." He rubbed her arms and was about to draw her into a kiss when...

 _EWWWWWWWWW! Carrier! That's disgusting!_

Arcee turned her helm. Optimus followed her gaze.

A blue armored femme stood in their line of view, silver streaks down her sides. She had pointed digits, her mother's frame, and big, bright optics that took in _everything_. She was only a helm shorter than her carrier, but she would grow. She rolled her optics at them. "Really, sire, you should save it for the berth."

Optimus chuckled, then looked down at Arcee. "I told her I would take her out for a patrol."

"Bring her back all in one piece, eh?" She tapped his chest, meaning it though she said it playfully.

Bad things seemed to follow Optimus _everywhere_.

"Of course," Optimus said and he ushered Hope out of base. "Did you take an alt-form? Is it Earth-based?"

" _Yes,_ sire." She transformed into a motorcycle, glittery blue like her carrier, but the streaks on her became flames that lapped all around her flanks. "See?"

"Kind of flashy," Optimus noted.

"Mother _always_ breaks Autobot Rule Number One. She even changes it every time she lectures me! _Autobot Rule Number One is keep a low profile._ Now it's _don't use abilities for personal gain_. Now it's _look both ways before crossing the street_."

"All of those things are important," he said and he transformed.

"And your paintjob isn't flashy?" She teased him, like she always did, and took off down to the road. Optimus was relieved that she hadn't figured out how to access a higher gear...yet.

Then Megatron landed in front of her and she lost balance, skidding across the road. Nemesis was pleased, having grown bored in his brother's mind. He took control in a matter of seconds, using his brother's shock to overwhelm him and shove him to the darkest parts of his mind.

"And stay there," Nemesis muttered as he transformed. "Megatron, look at this...just you and me, alone, no one to stop me from wiping the floor with you."

"Yes, it does seem that I am at a disadvantage. You and my daughter versus me? Oh, I must begin begging for mercy. How does it go?"

Hope transformed and looked up at Megatron. Her paint was scratched, but Ratchet could easily fix that. From what Nemesis saw, her damage was only cosmetic. But she was confused. "You're not my dad..."

"Who do you think sired you? The spineless Optimus Prime? No, dear, _I did_."

Hope turned on Nemesis, who smirked. "Optimus is pretty strutless."

"You _lied_ to me?"

"Hey, if it was my place to put in my two cents, I would have killed you when I found out Arcee was carrying, but my brother has something about life. He loves it too much, his life and most importantly, everyone else's."

Hope glared at Nemesis, then glared at Megatron. "My carrier can't _sleep at night_ because of you! How could you?"

"I needed an heir. It's not like sparklings grow on trees." Megatron waved his servo in a dismissive way. "Come along home, lovely...You belong with the Decepticons."

Nemesis snarled, stepping up behind Hope while she collected herself mentally and emotionally on her aft in the middle of the road. "The only thing that _belongs_ to the Decepticons is a fist to the face whenever you guys think you're superior!"

 _SHUT UP!_

They looked down at Hope, who had struggled to her pedes. She was furious. Her little winglets trembled in rage. "I hate you," she said with a pointed digit at Nemesis. "And I hate Optimus for lying to me like he did. But I hate _you_ more, Megatron! You _raped_ my carrier and then act like it was for the greater good of _everyone_! You're _sick_!"

"Who, I wonder, taught you to scream at your elders?" Megatron mock tapped his claw to his chin. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive."

"I'd rather not be alive than be your creation!" She bared her denta at him, her optics dark and furious. "For now, I'll let you go without hurting you, but if I see you again..."

" _You_ won't hurt _me_? Love, I thin-"

She barely even moved. Megatron's outstretched servo was crushed and the wrist was broken.

"When you sired me, I got your strength and your burning desire to inflict harm, but I got self-control from my carrier." She growled. "It could have easily been your arm."

Megatron believed her. He commed for an emergency GroundBridge and was quickly Bridged away.

Nemesis touched her shoulder, about to guide her away when she swatted him away.

"Don't touch me," she growled. She marched back into base and into her mother's arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Arcee glared at Nemesis, who was standing in the entrance. "You told her?"

"Actually, you can thank her sire for breaking the news."

"I'm going to kill him," she growled.

"Well, get in line, lovely," Nemesis growled back. "Because Hope has dibs."

Arcee patted her helm. "That's my girl."


	4. I'll Show You How to Live

Optimus hesitated before he walked into Hope's quarters. He usually knocked, but he knew she was sleeping, so she wouldn't be _too_ offended if he just walked in.

She was laying on her side, hugging a pillow to her face. Just like her carrier, she had an expressive face, and it was screwed up into a scowl, even in sleep.

Optimus hesitated again. He hadn't sung for a while. He wondered if he could still do it. He shook himself. Of course he could still sing! So he did.

 _I heard the sound of your first breath_

 _A brand new life on your mother's chest_

 _A beating heart, expectant eyes_

 _On the first day of your life_

Hope shifted in the sheets. Her scowl softened and Optimus pulled up a chair to watch her. He felt Nemesis shift in the back of his mind. He was curious and he was moving forward to hear better, not to take his brother over. Optimus smiled and continued to sing.

 _I saw you take your first step_

 _And I watched you run with no regret_

 _To chase your dreams and find true love_

 _And the best is yet to come_

Nemesis was soothing. Optimus started to love him more, love him and adore him. Hope was relaxing, settling on the sheets and sighing softly while she listened.

 _So come with Me, I'll show you life_

 _Even better than this_

 _Come with Me, I'll show you love_

 _You didn't know could exist_

His soft singing was attracting the other Autobots. They gathered outside of the door, pressing their audios against the thin metal. Nemesis was irritated. Optimus was pleased.

 _Better than your first crush_

 _Better than your first kiss_

 _Oh, I'll show you how to live_

Hope was waking up. Her optics flickered open and she blinked at Optimus.

 _Remember how you felt from across the room_

 _When you realized someone had eyes for you_

 _And the way your heart sang_

 _'Cause you believed you were worth something_

She blushed and looked away. She slowly crawled into his lap and pressed her audio to his chest. The sound was making his frame vibrate and the Matrix was humming.

 _So come with me, I'll show you life_

 _Even better than this_

 _Come with me, I'll show you love_

 _You didn't know could exist_

The Autobots outside were settling. Hope was falling asleep again. Optimus was stroking her helm.

 _Better than your first crush_

 _Better than your first kiss_

 _Oh, I'll show you how to live_

 _Oh, I'll show you how to live_

Nemesis was laying down in his mind, releasing whatever grip he was holding. _**You really love them? Arcee and Hope?**_

 _ **I do.**_

 _ **Then keep singing, brother.**_

 _'Cause I created the heart that makes you feel_

 _I am the love that makes it real_

 _Oh, I am the One, I'm the One, I'm the One_

 _I am the One, I'm the One, I'm the One_

Arcee walked in and stood by Optimus, looking down at their daughter. They sang together, Arcee knowing the song well.

 _So come with Me, I'll show you life_

 _Even better than this_

 _Come with Me, I'll show you love_

 _You didn't know could exist_

Optimus turned his helm to see Arcee and he offered a smile. Arcee didn't smile, but her optics were bright.

 _Better than your first crush_

 _Better than your first kiss_

 _Oh, I'll show you how to live_

Arcee scooped Hope up and laid her on the berth while Optimus sang.

 _'Cause I am the One, I'm the One, I'm the One_

 _I am the One, I'm the One, I'm the One_

Hope moaned quietly in her sleep. Optimus left with Arcee holding his servo. They stepped over the sleeping Autobots.


End file.
